


surprise attack

by shesthemuscle



Series: Sunrise and Other Short Stories [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: “You need to leave.” + Quakerider





	surprise attack

**“You need to leave.”**

Daisy whispers as she waves towards the door Robbie just entered.

Looking at his wife, he frowns at her behavior.

“What’s going on, babe?”

Before she answers, the sound of tiny footsteps approaches them, moving quickly causing Daisy’s eyes to widen.

“It’s too late! You’re gonna suffer from the same fate that I did,” she says.

He’s about to make his way over to her when a heavy weight hits him around the knees and knocks him over so he lands on his stomach.

“Oww…what the fu-,” seeing the stern glare on Daisy’s face makes him reconsider his words, “what the fudge?”

“Papa! You’re home!”

Robbie rolls over onto his back as his four year old daughter moves to sit on him.

“Dalia sweetheart, let’s let Papa get up and settle in. He just got home from work and we can go work on Uncle Mack’s birthday gift,” says Daisy gently.

Dalia kisses his cheek then lets her mom pick her up.

As Daisy starts to walk away, Robbie pouts.

“What about me?” he asks.

She raises an eyebrow at him.

“I did try to warn you,” she replies.

Robbie huffs as he watches them leave.


End file.
